


Mr. Higgles

by marianhenryk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Just a quick drabble, M/M, No Smut, Requested fic, looking for a cat, pure fluff, richie is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: "He started running and Eddie was hot on his heels, his robe’s fabric was flying behind him like a cap, making him feel like some kind of superhero on a villain haunt. Instead, he was a Medicine major running around campus halls, following a boy he hardly knew in search of cat he had never seen before."





	Mr. Higgles

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the lovely @elizabeths-shoes on tubmlr from the prompt:  
> “I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat”

It was a loud banging on the door that had Eddie waking up, and walking over to the source of noise. He was truly annoyed that someone woke him up in the middle of the night, the stars and moon were still high in the sky, illuminating Eddie’s, scrunched up in madness, face. He unlocked the door and opened it. He was met with the sight of a lanky kid with a mop of dark, curly hair and anxious expression.

-What?- Eddie asked in a clearly annoyed voice, hugging his body a little tighter with his robe. It was a middle of January and at night, what made the dorm’s corridor freezing cold. The other boy scratched his neck in awkwardness and cleared his throat before answering.

-Hi! Listen,  **I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat,** well actually it’s not  _technically_ mine. It belongs to my roommate and he left to visit his parents for a weekend, he’s coming back tomorrow and if Mr. Higgles is not back by then I’m dead and…

Eddie stopped the boy’s stream of words with a hand gesture and eyed him once more. With his brain more awake he recognized him- Richie Tozier was a Communication major, they had one class together and he was friends with Eddie’s best friend. They were never properly introduced but he had heard a lot about his always-talking mouth and explicit sense of humor.

-Hey, calm down, okay? We don’t need ya to faint, the cat running away is a problem enough- Eddie said, thinking about something he could do. Richie seemed truly scared and concerned about the animal and it wasn’t like Eddie would fall asleep any time soon, his sleeping schedule being already ruined for the night. He sighed deeply.- How does it look like? I’ll help you find him.

-Really? Oh my god, thank you! It—it’s a white cat with black paws and sort of a, I dunno man, stain on his left eye. It looks like he’s been through shit if you ask me- the boy laughed loudly and Eddie had to shush him, not wanting Richie to wake up the whole dorm.

-Shut up, idiot. The last thing we need is a mob of furious students.

They spent two hours searching for the cat, Eddie was sure he had made enough enemies for his whole lifetime after waking up people and asking them about Mr. Higgles. Stan, the owner of a cat as Eddie got to know, was coming back at 6 in the morning, what meant they had about half an hour to find the animal or Richie would end up being beheaded. The lanky boy was more and more anxious and miserable, he had close to none hope of finding the cat before Stan came back from home.

-I am so fucked- he sighed when they finished roaming around campus. They checked literally every place, corner and possible hiding spot and Mr. Higgles was still missing. Richie sat down against one of the walls and hid his face in hands.

-Hey, come on, it was an accident, it could happen to anyone! How exactly did you lose him?- Eddie tried to comfort the boy by sitting beside him and putting a reassuring hand on Richie’s shoulder.

-Well, I was playing Fortnite and I guess I got too caught up in the game, ‘cause when I finished Mr. Higgles has already vanished. I ran out of the room to look for him right away, ya know, it means so much to Stan, fuck! Why do I always ruin things?

-Did you—did you check your room, Richie?- it seemed too obvious for Eddie, but he felt obliged to ask. From what he had seen that night Richie was really reckless and absent-minded. It seemed possible that the boy didn’t think about looking for the cat in his room.

-Fuck!- Richie shouted and jumped to his feet. He started running and Eddie was hot on his heels, his robe’s fabric was flying behind him like a cap, making him feel like some kind of superhero on a villain haunt. Instead, he was a Medicine major running around campus halls, following a boy he hardly knew in search of cat he had never seen before.

They got to Richie’s room and the boy quickly opened the door, revealing a very pleased, white cat sitting on a single bed, curled up in the sheets. Richie let out a noise of amusement and happiness before turning around to look at Eddie.

-He’s here! You were right! Oh my god!- he shouted, not having a care in the world if he woke up anyone. A wide grin formed on his face when he danced in place, laughing like a madman. Eddie only stood in the doorframe and watched the show. He was kind of pissed because he had just spent two hours searching for a pet that was safe in its owner’s room, but there was also a warm feeling in his chest.- You are my fucking hero… wait, what is your name actually?- he said, a bit embarrassed, stopping his wild dance moves and looking at Eddie.

-Eddie Kaspbrak, I’m Ben’s best friend- he replied, a small smirk forming on his face.

-Oh holy shit, Ben have never told me he had such a cute best friend. A helpful one, too- Richie replied, stepping a bit closer to Eddie. The smaller boy cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed arms on his own chest.- Would you agree to go out for a coffee as a grand ‘thank you’ gesture?

The sun was raising in the background, making inside of the room float in a pretty, orange light. Eddie thought about the proposal for a second, putting on a theatrical pose while stroking his cheek, before he finally answered.

-Well, given I didn’t get much sleep tonight, I’d say that’s a good idea- he tried to hide his smile by biting his lip, before winking at Richie.- It better be a fucking magnificent coffee.  


End file.
